10 Palabras
by Selyna Kou
Summary: Porque siempre existen 10 palabras para describirlo todo
1. Para un encuentro

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…_**Para un encuentro...**_

.

.

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"Como flores hermosas, con color, pero sin aroma, son las dulces palabras para el que no obra de acuerdo con ellas".__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_- __**Buda**__ -_

.

.

Insustancial… _Como la luz de una luciérnaga… bajo el brillo de fuegos artificiales…_

Como tu llegada tardía… al improvisado lugar del destino…  
.

.  
Repentino… _Como la lluvia torrencial… a pleno sol del verano…_

Como tus ojos posados en mí… sin apartarlos ni un segundo…  
.

.  
Temible… _Como el rugido de un león… en la sabana a media noche…_

Como tu solemne andar… y el despertar de un viejo sentimiento…  
.

.  
Temblor… _Como el frágil cuerpo de un niño… azotado por la fría brisa de invierno…_

Como mi corazón al reconocer lo que sucede… cuando te veo a pocos metros sonriente…  
.

.  
Cálido… _Como una fogata… rodeada de seres queridos…_

Como tu sonrisa… que avecina lo imparable…  
.

.  
Palpitante… _Como el primer latir de un colibrí… después de un corto letargo…_

Como el frenético bombardeo…. De mi sangre a todo mi cuerpo…  
.

.  
Blando… _Como la piel de un recién nacido…_

Como tu mano entre las mías… en un flemático saludo…  
.

.  
Fascinante… _Como un paseo por un prado… bajo la luz de un mar de estrella en luna nueva…_

Como las sonrisas que escapan de mí… a lo que respondes con un brillo en tus ojos…  
.

.  
Abrumador… _Como la fuerza de la naturaleza… ante un desastre…_

Como las sacudidas de sensaciones… que se desbordan en mi interior…  
.

.  
Absurdo… _Como el correr tras el viento… atrapándolo con las manos desnudas…_

Como el tratar de apaciguar estos sentimientos… queriendo evitar lo inevitable…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"__Las palabras elegantes no son sinceras; las palabras sinceras no son elegantes.__"__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_- __**Lao-tsé**__ -_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

.

¡Hola!

Aquí comienza una trilogía de poemas que he escrito hace tiempo.

Espero que les guste.

.

_._

_._

.

.

.

_**Quejas y sugerencias**_

_**Ya saben donde darle clic para dejar un review**_

_**=)**_


	2. Para un beso

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…_**Para un beso...**_

.

.

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"El verdadero significado de las cosa se encuentra al tratar de decir las mismas cosas con otras palabras".__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_- __**Charles Chaplin**__ -_

.

.

.

Gallardo_... Como los sutiles movimientos... de una bailarina…_

_Como las caricias de tus manos… alrededor de mi cintura…_  
.

.  
Templado_… Como un paisaje de un pueblo… oculto entre las montañas…_

_Como tu aliento en mi piel… que acuna mi ser…  
._

_._  
Enardecido_… Como la carne de un animal… inflamado por el fuego de una hoguera…_

_Como el avivar de la pasión… en el letargo de la razón…  
._

_._  
Tosco_… Como la textura de un diamante… sin ser pulido…_

_Como el primer encuentro… ferviente de nuestros labios…_  
.

.  
Afable_… Como la conversación… de un niño y un anciano…_

_Como la agradable sensación… recogiendo mi cuerpo…_  
.

.  
Ambrosía_… Como el prohibido néctar de los dioses..._

_Como el sabor exquisito… de todo tu ser…_  
.

.  
Camaradería_… Como las aventuras… de dos amigos inseparables…_

_Como mis dedos jugueteando con tu cabello… y los tuyos haciendo dibujos en mi espalda…_  
.

.  
Idilio_… Como la ternura…expresada en un poema…_

_Como el mordisco… en mis labios…_  
.

.  
Excelso_… Como el amanecer… en la playa…_

_Como el pequeño beso… marcado en mi mejilla…_  
.

.  
Celestial_… Como la voz de una soprano… a la culminación de una opera…_

_Como las palabras susurradas por tus labios… enrolladas en tu abrazo…_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"__Se tiende a poner palabras allí donde faltan las ideas.__"__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_- __**Johann Wolfgang Goethe**__ -_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

_._

_._

.

.

.

_**Quejas y sugerencias**_

_**Ya saben donde darle clic para dejar un review**_

_**=)**_


	3. Para una despedida

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…_**Para una despedida...**_

.

.

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"Una palabra hiere más profundamente que una espada".__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_- __**Robert Burton**__ -_

.

.

.

**Parcimonia**_… como la caricia de un padre sobre la rodilla herida de su hijo…_

_Como las expresiones de tu rostro… ante la tempestad…_

_._

_._

**Taciturno**_… Como la voz del viento… en pleno desierto…_

_Como tus faltas de palabras… que inquietan mi alma…_  
.

.  
**Espasmo**_… Como la contracción de los músculos… después de una maratón…_

_Como el vuelco de mi corazón… ante tus dichos vanos…_  
.

.  
**Ventura**_… Como el buceo en medio de hambrientos tiburones…_

_Como la creencia de la mentira… para esconder la verdad…_  
.

.  
**Asesar**_… Como las enseñanzas de un maestro… para con su discípulo…_

_Como las palabras baratas de mi razón… para apaciguar a mi corazón…_  
.

.**  
Lánguido**_… Como la fuerza del ser humano… ante la fuerza de la naturaleza…_

_Como los desfallecidos latidos de mi corazón… ante la adversidad…_  
.

.**  
Renuncia**_… Como la de un empleado… en busca de un mejor sueldo…_

_Como mi felicidad… a causa de que alcances la tuya…_  
.

.  
**Nostalgia**_… Como el regreso del pasado… en un álbum de fotos…_

_Como el recuerdo de felices momentos… vividos juntos…_  
.

.  
**Ácido**_… Como el sabor del limón… sobre unos labios resecos…_

_Como tu despedida… en medio de la plaza…_  
.

.  
**Sigilosa**_… Como los pasos de un gato… contra su presa…_

_Como la lágrima que cae… por la desembocadura de mis mejillas…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~**__"__Las palabras que no van seguidas de hechos, no valen nada.__"__**~o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_- __**Esopo**__ -_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¡Hola!_

_El fin de la trilogía, espero que le haya gustado._

_Aquí les dejo las páginas donde las tenía publicadas, aunque la he abandonado un poco._

_**10 Palabras… Para un encuentro.**__ /danny_linka/51720359_

_**10 Palabras… Para un beso.**__ /danny_linka/51870166_

_**10 Palabras… Para una despedida. **fotolog__.com/danny_linka/52456551_

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

_._

_._

.

.

.

_**Quejas y sugerencias**_

_**Ya saben donde darle clic para dejar un review**_

_**=)**_


End file.
